Sweet Temptation
by Simplyfx
Summary: Katsuki and Izuku are only fuck buddies and nothing more. That is, until feelings come into play and fuck everything up.


It wasn't something Izuku didn't expect, and it wasn't like it didn't occur on a regular basis. What he didn't expect however, was for him to be slammed mercilessly by Kacchan against a wall. Or better, he did expect it, but not in this kind of place, on school grounds, inside a semi lit storage room where the possibility of getting caught was rather high.

Throughout the numerous times since they had started to see each others under this new, foreign premises, Izuku had been adamant about places and times for such encounters, and he had even lost count of how many times he had told Kacchan to refrain from such dangerous activities. But Katsuki had always brushed it off simply using his lips to silence his nervous mumbling, giving him a half assed explanation about how the adrenaline and the thrill of it all drove him to the edge, and Izuku had never found a good enough argument to fight back.

Izuku had also learned, at his own expenses, that Katsuki didn't really give a fuck about their surroundings when it came to fucking. It made Izuku crazy, because each and every time Katsuki claimed him, Izuku was unable to refuse him. He knew he had to put a stop to this, eventually. If he didn't, he was going to get hurt in the long run, because he knew all he meant to Kacchan was a mere distraction to relieve his pent up stress and frustration. Izuku didn't even understand how it all had started, it wasn't long ago after their fight at Ground Beta that things had taken this twisted turn, when Kacchan had stopped slashing at him and started to fuck him senseless at every opportunity they got, instead.

During the five months that this fucked up relationship had been going, Izuku had tried to put an end to this ominous, heart wrenching situation, but whenever Katsuki touched him with his scorching hands and kissed him so passionately like he was doing right now, Izuku's body refused to collaborate with his brain.

Kacchan was a temptation Izuku couldn't get rid of.

Just like right now.

His back collides roughly against the metallic shelf once more, utensils and large boxes clanking at the impact as Katsuki devours his mouth, wet and needy.

"Let me fuck you, Deku." Katsuki says, tone hushed and eyes half lidded as he breaks the heated kiss.

Izuku restrains a high pitched moan when Katsuki releases his lips with a loud wet pop.

"Kacchan, we can't! We're in school!" He argues back weakly, breath shallow and heart beating loudly against his chest.

It happened all the time, inebriated as he was with the sweet scent of Katsuki's nitroglycerine, Izuku never had enough bite in his tone to sound convincing, and Kacchan always played on that.

"We always do it in school, Deku." Katsuki sneers; another smart reply that Izuku can't argue. "What's the fucking problem?"

"But what if someone sees us and... aaah." Izuku's protests are swallowed when Katsuki nips at his neck, teeth scraping lightly at his soft skin.

"So fucking annoying." Katsuki says, lips moving up to Izuku's ear, tongue skilfully curling behind the shell of his earlobe.

Izuku shivers at the sensation of that warm, wet tongue slowly moving in round circles, and closes his eyes. Katsuki's sinful mouth could make him agree to things Izuku had never thought he wanted, and he hated himself for it, for being so frail. He always was when it came to Kacchan.

"Kacchan stop, this is not- aah," Katsuki gives a hard push with his hips, his crotch grinding against Izuku's already half erected cock and Katsuki grins.

"You talk too much for someone who doesn't want it, Deku." Katsuki says, jerking back, red eyes deep with lust scrutiny Izuku carefully. His smile is all teeth, bold and sexy, the one that made Izuku weak in the knees, made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter. He grits his teeth, arms idly pushing onto Katsuki's chest to keep him at bay, but he knew he couldn't reject him, he was never able to. How Bakugou Katsuki could be so beautiful and charming or how he could affect him so much was a mystery to Izuku. But most of all, Izuku was certain he was the only one that felt this way. The only one harbouring these weird feelings that grew and grew each time Katsuki kissed him, touched him, fucked him. Izuku didn't know what Kacchan thought half of the time, but those red mesmerizing eyes perusing him, made him feel like he was Kacchan's world, if only for a moment.

"Mmh," Izuku mewls when Katsuki kisses him again. He can feel the urgency of that kiss, of how much Kacchan wants him, and even if Izuku knows this will do more damage to him in the future than anything else, he surrenders to his touches quietly. Because Izuku was in love, desperately so.

"Take me, Kacchan!" Izuku whispers, letting go of all of his defenses. He sees Kacchan's expression changing into a predatory one before he pulls down his pants and undoes Izuku's own soon after, a sly smile playing on his handsome face.

"Fuck, Deku!" Katsuki breaths on his lips as he pushes completely down Izuku's uniform pants, allowing the latter to scramble off of them easily.

This time is Izuku who kisses him, needy and hungry, arms wrapping around Katsuki's neck possessively, as if all he wanted was to lose himself into Katsuki's mouth, scent and embrace.

Katsuki complies willingly, eyes set into dangerous and provocative slits as he regains his breath and hoists Izuku's leg up his shoulder. "Don't have condoms, nerd!" He says aloof, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Izuku glares at him. This was another thing that infuriated him about his childhood friend; whenever they did it, Kacchan always seemed to find an excuse to fuck him without any protection, because in his opinion, it felt a thousand times better, but up to this point, Izuku didn't want him to stop.

"Just don't cum inside." Izuku reasons, tone low and sultry. "It'd be a problem to clean ourselves up."

"Tch nerd," Katsuki huffs in response, and Izuku knows Kacchan is not particularly happy about it, "Fucking fine, just wanna feel you." He snarls, already ramming his cock against Izuku's opening.

Izuku winces at the contact, heart speeding up at Kacchan's words before he feels Kacchan's fingers scissoring him inside in a rush way. "Sorry nerd," Katsuki says, almost sounding apologetic, "We ain't got much time."

Katsuki's fingers work him fast and skilfully, waves of pleasure overwhelms Izuku's entire body as he gives in to that sweet temptation. Like he always did each and every time.

"I'm gonna go in, nerd." Katsuki abruptly takes his fingers out, leaving Izuku to grimace at the sudden feel of emptiness before his cock jams against Izuku's leaking hole. He takes Izuku all in one single thrust, burying himself with his balls deep into that searing, welcoming heat. Izuku squints his eyes shut, letting out a loud moan at the feeling of being penetrated so harsh and fully, and Katsuki has to clamp a hand to his mouth in order to muffle his noises.

"Keep it down, Deku!" Katsuki says, breath coming out shallow, timbre husky. When he deems it safe, he starts moving fretfully, thrusting out and in, almost in a wild manner. Katsuki had never been the type to coddle; those powerful thrusts made Izuku's legs tremble and his inside clench tightly around Katsuki's cock with each thrust.

"So tight," Katsuki growls, moving away his hand from Izuku's mouth and capturing his lips in a carnal kiss that it's all a battle of tongues and saliva as he fucks Deku quick and good.

"Gonna cum, Deku!" Katsuki picks up the pace and Izuku knew he was close too.

"Mmh, " 'M there too. Kacchan please!" Izuku pleads, mouth open and lips quivering as pleasure takes full possession of him. Without further ado, Katsuki wraps his hand around Izuku's dick, pumping it up and down, eliciting such obscene noises from Izuku's that Katsuki's cock twitch. He feels Deku squirt all over his fist, and with a low guttural grunt, Katsuki shoves into him one last time before taking out his cock and cumming hard on his own hand.

They both pant harshly, doodling in the aftermath of their orgasms for a while, but much to Izuku's dismay, Katsuki is the first to recollect himself.

There wasn't much really, aside Katsuki's dirty talk while they did it. Katsuki always seemed at loss for words after sex, like a switch that would send him into a silence mode. He just would recompose himself as quick as he could.

And every time Katsuki did that, Izuku was left with a bitter feeling in his chest.

He watches Kacchan zip his uniform pants before he looks at Izuku pointedly.

"Let's go before we get caught." Katsuki says as he spares a quick look at his watch, "We still have some time left to grab something to eat before our next class."

Izuku still has to wear back his uniform pants, and when he doesn't even attempt to get a move, Katsuki pinches him with a stare of growing impatience.

"Oi nerd!" Katsuki says, "Did you hit your head? We're gonna get in trouble if someone-"

"Does it even matter?" Izuku says suddenly as he picks up his uniform that was previously left haphazardly in the floor, and shuffles back into it. "We need to stop this, Kacchan." He doesn't look at Katsuki's face but Izuku knows he is staring him down.

"Big fucking deal, nerd." Katsuki says with an arched brow, completely missing the point, "Fucking fine, my room only then."

Izuku's eyes immediately snap upwards, green eyes meet fiery red, and Izuku can't help but notice that Katsuki's cheeks are flushed. He figures it's because of the afterglow and nothing else. Izuku was tired of deciphering Kacchan's reactions, tired of all the what, if and buts. He had to put a stop to the emptiness his heart felt, and in order to do that, he had to say it.

"No," Izuku says sharply, eyes steel and firm, "I don't want to do this anymore, I... I want us to stop."

Suddenly the room goes cold, as if all the coldness of Izuku's heart had leaked out and filled it. Katsuki senses it too and he shivers.

A stirring silence wafts around them for a while before Katsuki scrunches his eyebrows together, his features set into a scowl.

"The fuck are you on about, nerd?" Katsuki snarls, stepping forward into Izuku's space, eyes turning into slits as both of his hands grab him from the collar of his shirt. But Izuku holds his ground; this time he was not about to be swamped away from Kacchan. He couldn't afford that anymore if he wanted to save himself from a total heartbreak.

"I'm saying," Izuku swallows hard, "I'm done with it."

Katsuki grunts louder, eyes wide and disbelieving, mouth parted lightly.

It was a mystery, really. What did Kacchan think? That this situation would have gone on and on? That it was normal for them to meet like this without any feelings involved? And fuck, Izuku knew very well those feelings were gnawing at him only, because Kacchan was not suffering anything close to that. Izuku thought that Katsuki should have, at least, expected this outcome, not looking outraged and on the verge of exploding because of it.

"Ah, so you're saying that now that this is not anymore to your fucking convenience, you're calling quits, Deku?" Katsuki yells, rage flitting through.

Izuku grabs Katsuki wrists, trying to get free of his hold, his gaze is hot and intense but he doesn't give him the satisfaction of a reply.

The silence makes Katsuki flare in utter indignation. "What then? Did you find someone else to stick it in?"

At those words, Izuku's face twists into livid anger. How could Kacchan accuse him of that when in real, he had never ever considered the possibility of being touched by anyone else? The sole thought disgusted him. He was even more outraged by the fact that Kacchan thought of him this way.

"Are you one to talk, Kacchan?" Izuku yells back, a steaming anger flies rapidly on his features, "How do I know you don't go around sticking it in at the first chance you get?"

There's something flitting on Katsuki's expression that Izuku can't quite read. Probably a mix of anger, spite, disappointment. But really, Kacchan had no right to feel disappointed. How could he when everything he wanted was just a quick fuck, after all. And not... not what Izuku hoped for.

"Fuck you, Deku!" Katsuki roars, letting go of his hold and making Izuku stumble back at the sudden release.

Izuku clenches his fists, nails digging into his palms as he holds his head up high and stares into Katsuki's infuriated eyes. He had known Kacchan for ages, but Izuku had never seen him looking so furious. "Not anymore, Kacchan." He says, disregarding his thought, tone biting and spiteful before he brushes past Kacchan and heads out of the storage room with not so much as sparing another glance at him.

Katsuki stands still, heart drumming loudly in his ears as he hears Deku's footsteps slowly fading down the corridor. He didn't know what the fuck had just happened or why it had happened. All he knows is that he doesn't stop Deku. His oversized ego didn't let him. He grits his teeth, ignoring the clenching in his heart and thinks that this, this was maybe for the best.

Izuku stops once he's far enough and away from Kacchan. He feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes but stifle himself. He didn't understand why this felt even worse than a heartbreak, because this after all, this was what he had wanted.


End file.
